The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, grown typically as a potted garden Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tesmaya’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted garden Alstroemeria plants that flower continuously and have attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Alstroemeria plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in April, 2006, of a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as code number Kc709, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as code number Pc504, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in April, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by root divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since May, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.